Forever
by Caerylin
Summary: Mi/L What if everyone had left in departure? things are a little different...


**Forever**

****ANOTHER ~EmeraldRain FAN FICTION. 

Rewritten 3rd November 2002 

Liz sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the barren desert. They were gone. Begging him to stay, offering them a chance to fight everything together, But he'd left anyway. She squeezed her eyes together as tightly as possible wanting tears to come. Wanting to feel something... anything. Anything but numb. 

Isabel had turned to her before they left, Hey eyes filled with pity, for Liz. And guilt, for leaving Alex's grave behind. 

We'll come back Liz... We will..." Isabel hugged her, but when she pulled away Liz's eyes were empty. Everything had been stolen. Her innocence, her trust, her soul, everything was gone. Isabel's heart broke as Liz whispered the words that carried too much truth. "There's nothing here for them." 

Max was next, and she could feel his eyes on her, willing her to tell him she would be OK. That she'd forget about all of them. But she couldn't. He held her hand tightly and whispered hoarsely "Don't cry Liz. Not over me, never over me..." She felt a wave of guilt flood over her because the tears threatening to fall weren't for him. But he was a king. He already had his queen, He'd be fine. He didn't need Liz Parker. He never had. He kissed her softly, savouring the sweetness of her lips then forced himself away. She hear him tell Michael they had two minutes. 

Two minutes and everything would be over. 

Finally they were alone. He spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting Max or Isabel to overhear from the next room. 

"Max wants you to forget. To forget all of us. I need you to remember me Liz... To remember us. I don't know what's going to happen up there but I know I won't forget, ever. And I need to know that you'll remember me too." 

He pulled her into his arms as he had on so many other occasions, and only then did she let the tears fall. 

"Michael... Please... Please don't leave me. You don't even know if there's anything on Antar for you..." 

he silenced her, resting a finger upon her lips. 

"Liz, I have to go. Max needs me. It's who I am, it's who I always was." The tears fell faster as Liz looked into his deep eyes, shimmering themselves. 

"I've dealt with losing Alex, and then Kyle and Maria leaving, But I can't lose you too Michael, my heart can't take it." 

"I'll be back one day. You don't believe me now, and I know you think there's nothing here for me but you're wrong baby, and when I'm gone you'll realise just how wrong." Michael took the ring off his right hand and placed in on Liz's left ring finger. 

"I promise I'll come back for you." Michael held his hand over hers and their hands warmed and glowed. He gathered her into his arms again and kissed her, a kiss expressing all the passion and longing there would be between them. He showed her images of their first kiss, of Liz slapping him for kissing her, of her kissing him, and of their first time together, their bodies glistening in the candle light. The images focused towards the top of the bed where their hands were clasp together. The images faded as they broke apart. Michael looked down at her, and said strongly, 

"I love you Elizabeth. For forever and a day." 

He brought their hands to his lips and placed a brief kiss on them before walking away. When he reached the door to the cave Liz sobbed out his name. He turned and smiled at her. 

"I promise Liz I'll be back for you." 

"I Love you Michael." A single tear fell down his cheek as he replied "For forever and a day." 

And then he was gone. They all were. 

She looked down at the desert below her and briefly wondered if the fall would be far enough to kill her. She glanced up and realised night had fallen. So she picked a star and spoke aloud. 

"I feel so alone Michael. I don't even know if you're alive, if you made it home." The tears started to fall as she cried out, 

"God, you're never coming back! I don't know what to do without you Michael. I don't know how to breathe. There's nothing here for me now. Why didn't you just take me with you? You left me here, alone. Damnit I need you Michael!" 

The tears rolled down her cheeks silently once more as she glance up at the star she had addressed. She looked out across the desert and the cold started to sink into her bones as she felt a dull ache spread across her stomach. She cried out for him without thinking...  
"Michael" 

Her hands instinctively wound around her stomach as his words echoed through her mind 

_'You think there's nothing here for me but you're wrong. When I'm gone you'll realise just how wrong. I love you Elizabeth. For forever and a day.'_

Liz stood, and for the first time that day, she smiled. Moving her gaze to her stomach where a tiny hand print lay she whispered "I love you too Michael. We both do" 

* We see Liz walk toward the place we assume her car is parked. we see her sitting on the bed in Michael's apartment some weeks later judging by the slight bulge that is her stomach. She is holding the ring Michael gave her, never realising that he and engraved it when he slipped it on her finger. We see that the inscription reads 'Elizabeth Guerin' She smiles and rests her hand on her stomach as she lays on her back looking at the ceiling. The picture fades * 


End file.
